


Play

by caz251



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs doesn't have time to play with Tony now, but promises to play later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for badly-knitted's prompt at fic-promptly Any, any, "Put that away, I don't have time to play with you."

“Put that away, I don’t have time to play with you.” Jethro told Tony as he started to get dressed, needing to leave soon for work.

“Who says I wanted to play with you?” Tony asked a small smirk on his lips as he continued, “Maybe I want to play with myself.”

Jethro growled at him, “You don’t have time to play with yourself either. Get up, we need to leave soon. If we’re late you are on coffee duty for the next week.”

Tony groaned in unhappiness, but conceded. He put the device back on the bedside cabinet before crawling out of bed himself to get ready for work.

“You know there is no point in buying someone a gift if you aren’t going to allow them to use it.” Tony grumbled.

Gibbs grunted, “I promise when we get home I will play your movie trivia game with you.”

Tony just smiled at him and kissed him sweetly before allowing him to head out the bedroom door before him and down and out to the car so that they could go to work.

“We should probably get some practice in now though.” Tony stated as he fastened his seat belt. “Whose cafe was a meeting place for war refugees in Casablanca?”

Gibbs didn’t respond but he began to speed up and Tony realised that he should probably drop the questions for now, Gibbs was going to play with him later, he could wait.


End file.
